Hot For Teacher
by candyclaud
Summary: Link has always had an awkward crush on his health teacher, Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire. But once their relationship develops, Link falls victim to a cruel fate that leaves him, his family, and the girl he loves in danger.


"Link! Wake up, you'll miss the bus!" My eyes slowly opened and I forced myself to sit up. "I'll walk, mom," I sighed and stretched my legs. "Honey, you would have to leave in five minutes to get to school in time if you walked," Mom yelled. Obviously she did not realize that I couldn't have cared less if I even made it to school. Normally, I don't. But these days, I couldn't have wanted to go to school more.

The only reason I even thought about school, the work, and the burden it carried was simple: I had a crush on a boy. This was no ordinary crush, however. Well, maybe it was, but the feelings were strong and I felt as if it would last forever. His name was Mr. Dragmire.

I hopped out of my bed and went to go find my school uniform. It was an ugly paring of cloths, a white button up long sleeve shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. I slipped them on, combed through my blonde hair and went to go do all my hygienic stuff in the bathroom.

After all that, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my rucksack, "Have a nice day Link…! Don't forget about your boys choir later!" My mom smiled, running her fingers through my hair.

"For the last time mom, I haven't gone to choir practice in like four weeks…and I don't plan on going either." I put my shoes on and walked out the door. The first thing that hit me was the smell of the fresh Hyrulian air. Everything was bright and beautiful outside, especially since spring was transitioning into summer, and all the cherry blossom trees were raining petals down onto me.

I walked a couple of blocks to the academy and walked inside through the metal detectors. After that, I went to my locker and saw my annoying locker mate, Slippy.  
Great. Just fucking great.

"HI LINK!" Slippy smiled as he moved out of the way for me to get to my locker.

"Hello…" I grabbed the lock and started dialing the combination.

"HOW ARE YOU!?" He breathed into my face and obnoxiously smiled.

"Fine."

"OKAY! WELL I WILL SEE YOU IN HEALTH CLASS."

"…Bye Slippy." I grabbed all my books, and shut my locker.

"Hey cutie." There was Sheik, leaning up against the locker next to me, "You know I am getting kind of used to this…being a guy all the time."

"Well, I think you're gorgeous even if you were a boy or a girl." I lied. As much as I loved Sheik/Zelda, I couldn't help but get that tight feeling in my pants for Mr. Dragmire.

"Thanks Link… Are we still on after school?" She winked and playfully grabbed my crotch.  
"Woah! Yeah." I smiled, groping her chest, "Sorry, I forgot that when you were a guy you had no tits…"

"Hey…! Save your touching for later." Fox McCloud walked by us, laughing bashfully, "You two are cute. Whether you're both two dudes or a dude and a chick."

"Thanks Fox.." Sheik blushed, "I have to get to health now…Mr. Dragmire is threatening to give me detention if I let you make me be late again!" Flipping her blonde bangs, she poked my side and started walking away, "Bye Link! 3:30 on the roof."

"She's something else…" Captain Falcon was standing next to us aswell.

"She sure is…" Fox cooed.

"She's MY girlfriend or boyfriend! Back off." I walked to science and took my usual spot next to Solid Snake.

"Morning Link…" Snake yawned, passing me a cup of coffee.

"Hey Man. I'm getting laid after school. Just saying." I sipped the coffee.

"Nice! I've gotten more ass from Samus this week than I have in a month. She is so fine…I would tap that. Then tap it again. Then keep tapping it."

"No. She's so loose..It's like fucking a pancake…"

"You would know what that's like…"

"I get lonely sometimes. Plus my mom usually makes pancakes for breakfast and I gotta get rid of my morning wood."

"Dude. That's disgusting." Snake gave me a total what the hell face, "But anyway… What do you think of the new health teacher? I mean after Mr. Stronghart got fired I never thought they would get a replacement for him that was so…awesome."

I immediately felt my cock get hard, "He's okay!" I leaned forward to hide my bulge, "Easy going, really doesn't care what our class does, I like him."

"Couldn't agree more.."

"ALRIGHT CLASS, PLEASE BE QUIET. YOU WILL BE TAKING A EXAMINE TODAY." Mr. Sardarali started passing out packets, "I expect absolute silence from every one of you. Atherwise…" He pointed back to the paper shredder on his desk, "Your test will end up in that mess over there."

"Damn. I didn't study.." Snake sighed, looking at me.

"You're lucky I'm just smart…" After we got our packets I angled it so Snake could clearly read all of my answers. We were given 50 minutes to complete this whole exam.

5 minutes passed and I didn't even have my damn name on the paper.

"Link? Get going…" Snake huffed under his breath.

"Right." My hand hesitated on the paper, I scribbled out my name and I couldn't even read it.

Mr. Dragmire…

All I could feel was his warm, dark skinned arms wrapped around me showering my face and neck with kisses, "You're so cute Link…" He smiled between passionately kissing my neck. "Just something about you…" His bright yellow eyes were staring at mine. The stare was electric…him slipping his hand up my shirt onto my slender body…Sending waves of excitement through my spine. Once he went far enough up to my nipple he flicked it, then pinched it. I couldn't help but softly moan and bite down on my bottom lip, "Oh Mr. Dragmire.."

Snake painfully kicked my shin, "DAMMIT!" I swore silently, I realized exactly what he was waiting for, so I just looked down at my paper like I knew what I was doing. Filling in the circles quickly because I was smart and already knew all the answers, the bell rang once I filled the last one in.

"Thanks man, I owe you big." Snake patted me on the back as we walked up to go put our tests on Mr. Sardarali's desk.

Finally, Health class.

Usually, I wasn't much fond of sitting by the teacher's desk, but in this hour I really enjoyed it…I could always catch quick glances of Mr. Dragmire while he least expected it. Even if he was just looking down correcting papers or bending over to get something from his bag, everything he did was so…sexy.

I could feel myself get hot inside just thinking about him.

"Link are you paying attention?.." Mr. Dragmire tapped his fingers on my desk, looking down at me with lust in his eyes. I looked up at him blushing so many shades of red, and I didn't want to say anything because I knew I would choke over my words. So I just nodded stupidly and rested my chin on my palm.

"Well, maybe we can talk after class and try to make you pay attention more…"  
"ALRIGHT SIR." I said loudly as he walked away.

"Today we're talking about sex. Safe sex. Sex with contraception's. Sex with condoms. Sex with diaphragms. Sex with birth control. Abstinence. Oral sex. Mutual masturbation. You name it, we're discussing it." Mr. Dragmire looked at the class confidentially.

"You should make all the gay guys leave." Wolf O'Donnell leaned back in his desk, expecting people to laugh. The class just fell silent.

"Alright, well I guess there's a seat out in the hall for you then, Wolf." Fox turned to him with a fiery smirk.

"As so says the one who gets drunk in a closet with him!" Falco Lombardi slapped his hand on his desk, "You both should go out there!"

"If anyone it should be that kid!" Ash Ketchum pointed his thumb behind him. There sat Ness.

"WHAT?!" Ness slapped the back of Ash's head and his hat fell off onto his lap.

"That's right, I saw you eyeing up Lucas over there!"

"Enough! You all are immature! Man up! If we're talking about sex," Mr. Dragmire shouted above all of the commotion. "I will not have this type of ruckus in my classroom!" He looked around and fixed his eyes on his star pupil, Link. In the teacher's mind, the small child was perfect. All he wanted to do was stroke his hand up and down the boy's chest, from his neck down to his manhood.

"Link, may I see you after class?" Mr. Dragmire sternly stared me down.

"S-Sure..!" I trembled, so many thoughts racing through my head. Me. Him. Alone. Finally. My heart was beating so fast…

Soon enough, the final bell rang and everyone was rushing out of the classroom. I calmly sat in my seat waiting for whatever Mr. Dragmire was making me do.

"Well," Mr. Dragmire walked over towards my desk and stood infront of it, "Your grade is doing pretty bad in this class…" He paused, crouching down so he was eyelevel with me, "Are you okay at home and stuff?..." He said in a concerned motherly tone.

"Y-Yeah… I just have-have had a hard time…"

Suddenly, he leaned over the desk and gently kissed me. His lips were so soft, the touch of his lips against mine made me feel in pure bliss.

"Hard time…? Sounds… Kinky."

"What..?"

Before I knew it I was pushed out of the desk and onto the tiled floor. He had my wrists suspended back, and he was sucking on my neck giving me a dark purple hickey.

"Mr.-Mr Dragmire!" I moaned softly, he shifted above me and grinded his hard manhood against mine.

"Just shut up Link. I have a name. It's Ganondorf."

Why does that sound so familiar...

"Ganondorf?"

I was barely finishing my word when he used his magic to push me against the wall. He appeared right infront of me, pressing his body against mine, "Yes. Ganondorf. I wish you remembered me Link…" He was unzipping his pants and dropping them down to his knees. I couldn't help but peek down at his tight red briefs with his dick practically about to rip out of them. "I'm so hard for you little boy…"

I felt nervous with excitement; my whole body was making me want him so bad… I couldn't help but help him take his shirt off and stare at his sexy body…Who would have ever known a man at his age could be so fit…so lean…so…tight…

"I'm so hard for you too Ganondorf…"

"You know what would turn me on even more…?"

"What sir…"

He walked over to his desk, leaving me against the wall, opening a few drawers and digging around, he looked up at me smiling, "Come here, Link…" I made my way over there and looked down at all the bondage stuff he had in his drawer.

"What's…"

Before I knew it, Ganondorf was hooking a spiked collar on my neck that connected to his wrist. "You're MY pet now…" He stripped me down to my boxers and threw a Tokyo-Mew-Mew kitten outfit at me, "Put this on…"

I looked down at the black and pink spandex costume, "Are you serious?" …I didn't say anything more and just struggled to get the outfit on, "I feel ridiculous…" I slipped on the cat ears and put on the tail that was curled into a heart.

"You look sexy." Ganondorf winked as he sat down in his desk chair, "Now, I think I want a lapdance…" He spread his legs open and grabbed my hips and put me between them, "You're my sex kitten…"

The door suddenly opened, and a loud set of footsteps came running in. Being half bend over Ganondorf and my hands on his shoulders, I quickly looked back.  
Slippy. Are you fucking kidding me.

"HEY LINK! What'cha doin'?" Slippy exclaimed a little too happily.  
"…Earning my extra credit…"

"GET OUT!" Ganondorf snapped and used his magic to trun Slippy into a pile of dust.

"Thank god! I've wanted that kid gone for a while now…"

"Shut up, slave."

"Right…" Using the little knowledge I knew about being in a real life sex situation, I tried my best to grind like crazy on him and still be sexy about it. I feel like he appreciated it, since now I was on my knees and he was standing above me, "Did you like it?" I looked up at him with my blue eyes shining in the lights of the classroom.

Ganondorf nodded, pulling his huge, erect cock out in my face. "Now try something a little Link… You don't have to get the whole thing in your mouth…" I couldn't even reply and he had prodded my mouth open and shoved his member in it.

It was slipping all the way down my throat, I could feel it throb in my mouth, "Oh Link!" Ganondorf moaned loudly as he twirled a lock of my hair around his finger and tugged it roughly. He was thrusting himself in and out of my mouth with so much force, I swear to god I was going to puke all over his dick.

After a while, he finally took a load off in my mouth and forced me to swallow. He took advantage of me, and I felt sick to my stomach… After it was all over I looked up at the clock, It was 4… I felt like a total douchebag for accidentally blowing Zelda off… I pulled off the stupid spandex cloths and put my uniform back on.

"Good bye Mr. Dragmire…" I walked out of the classroom, running my hands through my hair and leaving the school completely….


End file.
